


The Reader Gets The Rockstar

by Dakota_Collins



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Collins/pseuds/Dakota_Collins
Summary: Adrian Lauren is an in-tour personal band assistant. Bus after bus, band after band, she travels the world and helps different bands prepare for shows, and for daily life. Even gets to watch some fall in love.(Every chapter, it's implied the reader is a different person; read whichever story you'd like)





	1. Victor Fuentes

Ugh. Hungover again. Where does Jaime keep the aspirin? I have no idea... I don't want to get up.  
Reluctantly, however, I know I have to. Tony's cooking pancakes again, and it's my turn to make sure he doesn't burn the bus down. Ugh, my head is pounding.

"Hey Tone..." I call. Nothing. Probably can't hear me. "Jaime?" Nothing. "Vic?"

"Yeah?" I hear him call back. He's up in his bunk, as he rolls over to look at me. "What's up, Adrian?"

"Where's the aspirin?" I pinch my forehead. This hangover is gonna kill me. Vic chuckles then points to the cabinets at the front of the bus.

"Top cabinet, middle shelf. Take your pick." He smiles. I like his smile. I don't know why, there's just something friendly about it. I take my time getting up. Then I realize something.

"Is Jaime watching Tony?" I squint, the sun in my eyes now that I'm sitting upright.

"Mike is. Jaime's out getting milk from across the street."

"YO!!! SLEEPY HEADS WAKEY WAKEYYYY!! PANCAKES ARE DONE!!"

I held my ears to soften the volume. Why did he have to be so loud?? Ugh. I made my way over to the cabinet to get my aspirin. This hangover is gonna kill me I swear. As I reached in, I felt something that didn't feel ANYTHING like aspirin. I pulled it from the shelf to look at it.

It was beautiful. It's chain was polished, a bright gold color, the charm around it had two very detailed angels barley covered by equally detailed ribbons, both the angels on either side of a big gold heart. Out of sheer curiosity, I opened the heart. On one side was a picture of Vic with a heart drawn on it next to him in red sharpie. On the other, was a small note: "Thank you for saving me." Awww. A fan obviously gave it to him.

"Hey Vic... What's this?" I looked over at him, smiled, and held up the necklace. His face went bright red as he swung himself over the top bunk and rushed over to me.

"Oh my god, you found it!!" He snatched the charm from my hand and held it tightly. "I've been looking everywhere for this!!" His adorable smile grew wider. I giggled.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"I don't know. A fan sent it in completely anonymous, with a long letter on how we saved her life." He put the necklace in his pocket.

"If it was anonymous, how do you know she was a girl?"

"She wrote quotes of other people saying stuff to her. Never gave a name though." He sighed. 

"Aww. That's really sweet, you keeping your fans momentous." He smiled.

"In her letter, she said she'd be at the signing tomorrow. I'm actually kind of excited."

I giggled again as he went on to explain that it's like meeting his own celebrity. I wondered what you had said to make him this excited to meet you.

I yawned, and stretched. Ugh. I need to go back to sleep. Vic made his way past me to go have breakfast. From my bunk, I listened to the boys' voices, not being able to make out what they're saying. Moments later I fell back to sleep.

~~~

The past few hours have been stressful. Vic and Mike spent al their time in the bathroom making sure they "look good."

"You two are such a couple of girls." I had told them. They just rolled their eyes. I put my hair up in a ponytail, making sure the pink and purple highlights could show between the strands of my natural dark brown hair and used my tablet to do my make-up. I was ready in 5 minutes, and ended up waiting for the rest.

The tour bus started to smell, like really bad.

"Ugh. What's that smell??" I said, plugging my nose.

"Jaime over cooked leftovers in the microwave." Tony said. Gross. I put my nose in my shirt and went outside. We had arrived at the venue 30 minutes ago, waiting for the signing to commence. Hundreds of fans surrounded the gates blocking their access to the bus. I smiled. I may just be a groupie, but I love seeing the fans lined up for my friends. I scanned the crowds of faces. Yours stood out the most. You were stunning, I noticed. You were completely decked out in PTV merch... from a hat that looks like Vics, to PTV shirt, and what looks like custom ptv cover art on your shoes. You saw me staring at you and blushed slightly.

"Adrian! Wait up!" Tony shouted, running out after me. More than half the fans began to cheer harder, some even started to cry. Tony pulled himself up to my ear and said, "wait, Vics almost ready. He's getting the necklace on." I nodded.

I walked up to the bench by the doors and sat down. A girl walked up to me, she couldn't have been more than 8 years old.

"E-excuse me?" She said nervously. I turned and smiled at her.  
"Yes m'am?" She smiled.

"Do you know Vic?" She asked. I could see the hope in her eyes. Aww, she's so cute!!

"Yes, I know him." I smiled at her. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Do... do you think I could meet him someday?" I looked at her, thinking in my mind if what I was about to do was worth it. Looking into those big green eyes, I decided it was. I took my backstage pass off and gave it to her. She looked like she was trying to find the correct emotion and how to display it. I giggled.

"This is for their concert in 3 days at the Honda civic center. If your mom let's you, when you go backstage, tell them you're with Adrian." I smiled. She squealed and hugged the pass that hung too far from her neck, then hugged me. I was surprised for a second, but then smiled and hugged her back.  
"Who's this Desiree?" A woman asked, I'm assuming the mother. 

"Momma! Momma, momma momma! Look! Look what the nice lady gave me!!" She held my pass up with pride and looked at me. Doubt crossed the mothers face.

"How much is this going to cost?" She asked, picking up her daughter. I shook my head.  
"Nothing. That was mine. I hang out with the band while they're on tour, so I get free passes. I can just tell them I lost mine." I smiled. "They'll let you in too, just tell them you're with Adrian."  
"That's you, I'm assuming?" I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of you holding onto a plush turtle.

"Well... thank you... Adrian. This means a lot." She smiled, and walked back to where they were standing before in the sea of fans. I looked over at the front of the bus, waiting for the band to hurry their asses up. It's hot out here!

Finally, one by one they left the bus, causing the crowd to go frantic. You started jumping excitedly, holding your turtle out to Tony who chuckled, took a pen out and signed it. The blood rushed to your face when Vic loomed at you and waved to you.

As the boys walked up from me, I pulled back from the hug Vic was about to give me. Normally, I didn't care, but for some reason this time I did.

"Adrian, where's your pass thingy?" Jaime asked. I looked down like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh shit... guess I lost it." I shrugged, the little girls face coming to mind. Still worth it, I thought as we went inside.

~~~

We set up our booth in the back, putting up cardboard cut outs of the bands, along with over priced merch surrounding the table. I stood over by the side, checking out the books on the side. There were all sorts of biographies for different musicians. Billy Joel, Neil Armstrong, Marian Anderson.... the farther I looked the less I paid attention. It wasn't like I was gonna read these anyway. I looked back over at the table. The band sat down side by side along the table, markers at the ready, and extras by the free posters, for just in case moments.

"SEND IN THE FLOOD!!" Tony shouted. I giggled, and looked at the doors just in time for the owner to unlock them. I decided to check out the dusty records which were in the shelves vertical to the table.

Preceding over the next hour was followed by much of the same thing; I pick up a record or book to start reading, but get interrupted by a squealing fan who just got a piece of merch signed.

At one point, I saw a blonde girl with big fake boobs and a skimpy outfit asked Vic to sign a Sleeping With Sirens album. Her boyfriend looked horrified, as did any of the fans close enough to actually hear her. I face-palmed and shook my head. Unbelievable. She's either new, or she's trying to impress (or break up with) her boyfriend or something. I shook my head and turned away, unable to witness anymore of the drama beginning to go down.

Then I saw you. Your merch looking slightly sun bleached. I wondered how long you stood outside waiting. Your face went a brilliant shade of red as you reached Vic. I got closer to hear the conversation, pretending to find a pen. For what? Eh, I'd make up a story if I was asked.

"You're wearing it..." You said, totally in awe.

"You're the fan who sent this in?" Vic asked. You looked like you were trying to find the words to say what you wanted to say, but couldn't. Instead you're smile grew and nodded. Vic got up out of his seat and whispered something in your ear. You both looked at me, and I picked up a pen I was pretending to look for and walk towards the back. Maybe I'd find a puzzle or draw fake tattoos on my arm again. I want real ones, but I'm allergic to the ink.

You made your way back to me, completely dazed. I remember feeling that way the first band member I met. I had hung out with Chester and Mike Shinoda when A Thousand suns came out. I fuh-lipped when I saw them. It was amazing. I almost went to Europe with them too, but my mom got sick and needed me to stay.

You seemed lost to reality... I figured I may as well strike up a conversation with you.

"So, you're the girl who sent vic that necklace?" You blinked as you snapped back to the present and looked up at me. Your face went red and nodded.

"Um.. y-yeah. I made it myself." You said. I smiled and sat next to you. "You're really talented." I said. You blushed again, and smiled, your smile was as friendly as Vic's I noted.

"Thanks." You said. I was about to ask your name, but Tony called for your attention.

"Hey! Chick, come on, want to take a photo with us?" He said. You smiled and almost tripped out of your seat rushing to get back to the table. I followed, knowing that they'd be on my ass if I skipped this photo. But also, I was curious about you and Vic. I can automatically tell he likes you, it's always so obvious with him. You stood in between the Fuentes brothers, and I stood on the outside next to Jaime, who was giving me bunny ears. I smiled, and pretended not to notice. Our next picture was of us making funny faces. I never participated in those, now was no different. I noted again the completely obvious chemistry brewing between you and Vic, and smiled as I watched him give you his number. The look on your face: priceless.

~~~~

The signing had been over for hours, we just didn't want to leave. You stayed with us the whole time, slowly getting used to the fact that they were just people like anyone else. We cracked jokes, making fun of the chick who brought in the SWS album, saying how Kellin would be offended. Eventually, we had to get back on the bus to our hotel. As we were leaving, I noticed Vic staying behind to talk to you. What about? I don't know. I've been nosy enough for today, and walked out the door.  
Curiosity hit me like a steel train, begging me to go back and eavesdrop on you two, but I made myself get back on the bus. My feet thanked me immediately, after I sat down and worked off one of my heeled boots . Ugh, they were killing me.

"Adrian, heads up!" I looked up just in time to see he's thrown something at me. I caught it looking at the object now in my hands. It was a new backstage pass.

"Thanks Jaime." I smiled, then went back to taking off my ridiculously complex boots. Vic finally got on the bus, being quieter than usual as I heard the bus doors close. You were standing behind him, holding his hand and blushing. I smiled. You both looked at me, holding a finger to your lips. I nodded and watched you two get up into his bunk quietly out of the corner of my eye.

"Shh... we'll say something after we've already started moving, ok?" I heard Vic whisper. I'm assuming you nodded, since I didn't hear a reply. Vic stepped down from his bunk and smiled.  
"Oh my god" he mouthed, and smiled. I giggled a little. Vic went to the back to talk to the other guys, and I worked off my other boots. I leaned back in the booth that's supposed to be a dining table, and closed my eyes for a second... then remember how often Jaime and Mike get into farting contests and sat up immediately. Gross. I decided to take a shower. I felt gross all day, and that particular moment didn't help.

"ANYONE GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM?!" I shouted. Four dull "no"'s echoed back to me. I carefully walked over to Vics bunk and lifted myself on the bottom step, just enough for me to barley see you in the shadows

"Hey, gotta use the bathroom before I go in?" I whispered. I saw you shake your head slightly.

"No, I'm good." You whispered back. I smiled, and stepped down and went into the claustrophobic bathroom to relax.

~~~

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the boys talking.

"Vic, are you crazy?!" I heard one yell. It was too muffled, I couldn't tell who was saying it.

"She's not gonna be a pain. She's fine!" A voice (who I assumed was Vic) answered back. "Besides, she's old enough to do what she wants, and so am I."

"Yeah, but Vic, I don't think we can afford to have another person on the bus with us. We're crowded enough as it is with Adrian." Ouch. "What makes you think it's a good idea to add someone else?" It was silent after that. I peeked out of the bathrooms tiny window and saw Vic and you outside. Wow, I feel like a creeper. All this behind the scenes shit going on while I'm in the bathroom... nevertheless, I listened in anyway.

"We'll find a way, I promise."

"But what if we can't?" You asked, obviously distraught. "He's right, there's no room for me here..." I saw him lift up your chin to look in your eyes. Awww.

"Hey. Look at me. We'll find a way. For now, there's nothing they can do. We'll go in and have lunch as planned, and we'll think of what to do. I promise." I thought about his words, and the words spoken earlier. I was definitely missing something. There's no way Vic could fall this hard for anyone after just a few hours... I was really curious now. I swear, someday this curiosity shit is gonna be the death of me. I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed.

~~~

We all went inside to the Olive Garden which we had been parked outside of for the past 30 minutes. I knew exactly what I was going to get, but pretended to look anyway. You sat in between Vic and Jaime. I sat in between Tony and Mike. Funny how that pattern works out. Ha.

The waitress came over, gushing over how much she loved their music, she's their biggest fan, blah, blah, blah. After 5 minutes had passed, I snapped.

"Can you just take our order please? We're starving here." Her smile vanished as she looked at me. Her face went red as she realized she was being completely unprofessional, and took out her menu pad and pencil. One by one she went around, making sure to get yours and my order last. Typical. Jealous bitch will be as spiteful if she wants to, but I swear if I find any "foreign objects" in my food, I will not leave without hitting someone. Vic shot me a look after she went away.

"What the hell was that?" He said. I shrugged, pretending to look at the desert menu and avoiding meeting the gaze of anyone at the table. Tony looked at me.

"Adrian." He said impatient. "What's the matter with you?" I looked up, the boys and you were all staring at me. I started to panic, though I'm not sure why. My arms started to itch and I couldn't breathe. I got up suddenly and bolted to the bathroom, not looking at any of you as I took off.

Lucky for me, the bathroom was empty as I stepped into one of the stalls and began to cry. What the hell is going on with me? Ugh. I'm such a mess. I found myself craving the release I've been free of for 7 months now... and I was even more pissed at myself for wishing to relapse. I was careful not to make a sound, just in case someone came in. How embarrassing would that be? A total stranger catching you during a moment of weakness.

I'm not sure how long I was in here, but I heard the door open. By then, I was able to calm most of the tears, but the sadness stayed. I know why I'm sad now... I know that in order to keep Vic happy, I'll have to leave. I know that when I leave, there will be no place to go. Was I that much of a burden for them?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my stall door.

"Occupado," I said. It sounded too bitter... I didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Adrian, it's me." You said. Shit. I took out my pocket mirror from my backpack/purse and made sure my makeup was ok before opening the door. "Hi..."

"Hi." I didn't look at you. In fact, I looked everywhere but at you.

"Are you ok?" You asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well... you just took off like that so... I don't know. I wanted to make sure you're ok." You had that shy look about you. Like you weren't sure if I would be mad and were now having second thoughts on coming to check on me. I wanted to be mad at you, but gave up after finding no good reason why.

"I'm ok. Honest." I said, swallowing my pride and meeting her gaze. I forced a smile to make my point. 

You returned the favor.

"Well.... lets-"

"How long have you and Vic been talking?" I asked, cutting you off. I felt bad, but I needed to know.

"Um... a few months actually... completely anonymous.... we had to do a pen pal thing from school... I got the address wrong and it ended up at Vics house...he wrote back, and we just kept talking..." You blushed.

"You like him, don't you?" You nodded, blushing.

"Love him?" You blushed harder, not answering me. "More than as a fan." I clarified.

"Don't tell him..." You pleated.

"Why?" I didn't add that it was obvious he returned the favor. Somehow thinking that made a little knot form in my stomach.

"Because I have to... it's only fair. Even if he doesn't feel the same." You looked away. Are you blind?? Even I can see how much he cared, and I had only known you for 7 hours. For some reason this made me mad... and upset... and.... jealous? Why am I...? I can't even finish the thought. I know why, but if I admit it, I'll be a slave to it. No. Vic is yours. Not mine. I clenched my jaw thinking that. I sighed.

"Come on," I said, taking your arm. "Let's go." I started to walk out the bathroom, but turned around quickly. "How long have I been in here?"

"15 minutes." You said. Really? Wow.... I'm not a good judge of time.

"Huh..." I said, and we walked out back to the table.

"Heyyy!!! There she is." Jaime said and smiled. I couldn't help but smirk and gave him the finger. He acted hurt.

"Adrian.... how could you?!" And he slumped over on the table, acting as if I shot him.

"Oh my god, you killed Jaime!" Tony said impersonating South Park.

"You bastard!" Mike joined in. Vic laughed and I saw him put an arm around you. I fought not to let my smile fade, as the knot in my stomach grew tighter.

~~~

The rest of the evening went basically the same. The guys cracking jokes, trying to lighten the mood and make you feel welcomed into our group. I saw how often you made Vic's beautiful smile show. Those moments I couldn't decide whether I was jealous or grateful.

As the days progressed, it became obvious how happy you made him. I heard stories about how he took you to a beach or something, and you spent the whole day in his arms, cloud gazing. Or how amazing your first kiss with him was. I tended to stay on the not-so-fold out couch... which I guess is my room. Today we go to the concert at the civic center.

You and I hung out on the fold out chairs they put out and watched them set up for their concert. You smiled the entire time, your eyes on Vic as long as he was in your line of sight. I heard you call him your boyfriend last night as you two whispered sweet nothing not so quietly. I guess you and I are both still processing this new title. Still, to make him happy, I got along with you, not that I wouldn't have anyway. You're really nice and caring, plus absolutely stunning. I thought how I would be making fun of Vic if he didn't have an interest in you.

"Five bucks, that klutz drops the speaker." I said pointing to a stage guy. You laughed.

"You're so on." You said. We both stared intently at him, as if each of our will had enough power to turn fate in our favor. He made it though, putting it down without breaking it with the help of another crew member.

"Awww damn." I said laughing, and took out a 5 from my pocket.

"Oh... no you don't have to." You said.

"Nan, take it." I smiled. "You won fair and square." You still refused, so I waited until you weren't looking and put it in your bag.

I never told you.

~~~

The concert was the shit. A bunch of underground bands opened up. One of the bands playing was Digital Summer. I kind of liked them... they seemed awesome. Plus, Kyle was totally hot.  
Vic went up and did his thing, singing his heart out. You were completely in a trance. I liked that. I liked knowing he was with someone who could appreciate him the way he deserves. I smiled.

After the concert, the little girl and her mother showed up with my old pass. She got to hang out with the band, and they made her laugh. Vic, being the funny sweetheart he is, asked for her autograph. He handed her a sharpie and held his arm out so she could write her name. When it was time to leave, the little girl left in her mothers arms passed out. You smiled and hugged Vic.

I had met up with Kyle to see what they'd be doing after the show. Somehow, we ended up talking for hours, and he asked if I'd like to tour with them. I thought about the comment one of the boys had said.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great. Meet us around the back in an hour." He smiled and went back to help his guitarist pack the instruments.

I made my way back to you and the boys slowly. I wasn't exactly ready to give the news, but I knew what needed to be done. Besides, it wasn't like I'd never see them again.

"Hey Adrian!! Where have you been we're about to get go-" I cut off Jaime.

"I'm not going with you." Everyone got really quiet really fast. All the jokes, humor, and fun had seemed to evaporate. I hated myself for killing the moment, but it needed to be done. No going back now anyway.

"W-what do you mean? Adrian, you can't just leave..." you said, sadness conquered your face. Vic had you sitting across his lap, and you held onto him, as if you might fall. I sighed.

"Yes I do. I travel with bands... that's just what I do. There's no room for the two of us, and we knew I'd be going anyway."

"Adrian-" I cut Mike off and just shook my head.

"I'm getting my stuff, and I'll be going on tour with Digital Summer. Don't worry," I faked a smile. "This isn't goodbye. Only for a while" Everyone was quiet.

"You'll keep in touch, right?" You asked softly. I nodded.

"As long as we're in the same state or province or whatever, we'll still hang out too. I gotta hurry and get my stuff though. They're leaving in 30 minutes." I walked back to the PTV tour bus for the last time, getting my stuff and stuffing it into my backpack. I sighed. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to.

Outside, I hugged each of the boys, and you. I smiled at you.

"Take good care of him..." I said. You smiled.

"I will." You said. Sadness drowned your voice. Even though we've only known each other for a few days, I had actually grown to like you. I know you and Vic would be perfect together.

The boys walked me to the DS tour bus. There I met up with Kyle and Guido. 

"Heyy! So you're Adrian, huh?" He said. I smiled and nodded. "Damn, Kyle wasn't kidding. You're stunning." I laughed, then turned around to hug PTV and you once more.

"Catch you on the flip side." I said, climbing the stairs. You and the guys waved goodbye as my new temporary home began to drive away.

~~~~~

2 years later

~~~~~

I was walking around our hotel completely bored. I left everything in our room -including the key- and no one was here. The guys all took off to the pool. Where that was? I had no clue. I sighed walking down the hallway for the 7th time. There I saw you leaving in a little red outfit. It suited you well. I could only guess PTV was here. I wanted to go say hi, but I didn't know how awkward that would be. We didn't really keep in touch like we wanted to. As I turned to go down the hall I heard you call my name.

"Adrian!!" You shouted, running to me. I turned to look at you dead on. What I saw surprised me. It wasn't your haircut, or the wedding band on your finger. It was the obvious 5 month pregnant belly that was stuck to you. You ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh my gosh!! What are you doing here?" You smiled. I remembered how your smile is as warm as Vics.

"Digital Summer just finished their venues here. We're spending another day here before we hit the road again." I smiled. "So, I see you got married..." you blushed and held your belly.

"Yeah. Vic and I got married a few months ago, actually.... BEFORE we knew about the baby." You stumbled over your words, and blushed. I smiled. Everything worked out like it was supposed to. As long as Vic's happy, that's all that's important.

"Adrian?" Someone asked. Vic walked right up to us, sliding his arms around your waist and leaning his head on your shoulder.

"Hey Vic." I smiled.

"Wow you look great." He said.

"Ha. Thanks." I chuckled. "So....? When's the baby due? Boy or a girl?" I quizzed, excited.

"She's a girl." You smiled. "She's due in November." You leaned back into Vic's embrace, and closed your eyes. I looked at you both... a perfect family.

"Adrian!!" Kyle yelled. I turned around, as he waved me to go to him.

"One sec!" I called back. "I'm going to have to get going..." I said. You both nodded.

"We'll see you soon!" You smiled. I watched as you and Vic turned around, you leaning against him, as he put his arm around you. I smiled, and returned to my own band.


	2. Patrick Stump

"My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaaaaaaark... So light'em up up up, light'em up up up, light'em up up up, I'm on FIIIIYAAAAAh!!"  
  
His voice echoed across the stage as if he were in The Grand Canyon. The boys were rehearsing for the show they would be playing later tonight. Patrick seemed nervous. Pete, however, was having a blast. He danced around the stage as if there wasn't a care in the world. I watched, amused, and waited patiently for practice to be over.  
  
"Adrian. Can you help set up these mics?" John asked. I nodded and hopped off my seat. As they finished the song, Patrick sat down at the edge of the stage and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked very stressed, yet the other Fall Out Boys didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Man that was the best!"  
  
"Hope we do that well tonight..."  
  
"Everything's gonna rock."  
  
I handed the last wire to John. "Yo, I'll catch up later. Lemme go see what's wrong with Patrick." John nodded and coiled the last wire to make more room.   
  
Cautiously, I walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Hey," I said carefully. "Is everything alright?" He looked at me funny.  
  
"Do I know you?" I shook my head.   
  
"No... Well, not personally I guess. I just got off tour with another band a while ago. I got hired here to help you guys set up. My name's Adrian."  
  
"Oh... aren't you that girl that chills out with bands on their tour buses?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but only as friends or a personal assistant. I don't like... well... hold up to the stereotypical groupie image." I blushed. I don't like to be thought of as a whore. I've toured with a lot of bands, seen a lot of them get happily married, many to their own fans. But I've never slept with a band member. I saw him crack a smile. Holy hell, he was adorable. "Do you mind my asking what has you so down?"  
  
Patrick's smile vanished and he looked at the floor.  
  
"My wife is leaving me. She said she can't handle being married to a rockstar anymore. We've been fighting so much for so long... I guess she's got divorce papers waiting for me when I get back from tour." He frowned.  
  
I did too. Who would want to divorce such a sweetheart? Nonetheless, I did what I was good at. Placing a hand on his back, I patted his shoulder.  
  
"Hey. I've seen many things being on tour with musicians. While I can't tell you not to feel sad, I do know for a fact that everything always ends up working out for everyone. I know you love her. And while I don't know her, I'm sure she loves you too... but just because two people love doesn't mean it's meant to be. Maybe someday you'll find the right lady that can handle being married to a rockstar, faults and all."  
  
I sat in silence with him and waited for this all to process. I could see the different emotions as they flashed through his green eyes; hatred, anger, realization, sadness, empowerment, hope, back to sadness, then resting to an emotion of which I wasn't quite sure of. After sitting for a minute he got up. He was only about two inches taller than me, but I could see why everyone makes fun of his height. "You're right... I can't change the heartache I feel at the moment, but you are right... Thank you... I guess that's what I really needed to hear." He smiled at me. It was obviously fake, but a smile nonetheless.   
  
"Anything I can do to help."  
  
"Hey... do you have any place to stay tonight?"  
  
"Not really... I was just planning on crashing on the fold out chairs in here until tomorrow." I rarely stay in one place... Being a nomad groupie, I tend to travel many places at a fast pace. So fast, it's basically a waste of money getting a motel room. It's just easier to sleep at whichever venue I find myself working at.  
  
"Would you like to hang out with us on the tour bus?" He asked. I smiled and looked at my feet.  
  
"Sure.. that sounds pretty cool." He smiled back. "Let me just grab my pack, and I'll meet you outside?" He nodded and walked towards the door.  
  
~~  
  
The concept of staying in a tour bus filled with strangers that I somehow already know a lot about is nothing new to me. The thought of sleeping in a crowded bus using someone elses pillow that smells like their shampoo brings comfort. But somehow, this was different. Fall Out Boy was one of my original favorite bands. Their music was one of the bands inspiring me to get into the recesses of the music career, since I had no musical talents of my own. So the fact that I would be not only inhabiting the same space as them, but borrowing some of the materials that they've used.... well, let me put it this way; I'm not one for "fan-girling" but this thought made me squeal.  
  
The first person to greet me walking through the door was Pete. Holy crap he looked so much better in up close and in person... It was almost hard to imagine I was sitting this close to his face and there wasn't a computer screen in the way... If I were to reach out and touch him, I would be touching his literal skin. Oh my god.  
  
Andy was watching cartoons with Joe on the couch. Patrick went to the back of the bus where all the beds were. I watched as he climbed up the ladder to get to the top bunk and laid down, his hat falling over his face.   
  
"Guys, this is Adrian. She's gonna crash here just for tonight." I waved hi as they nodded and made my way over to the couch to watch tv with Joe and Andy.   
  
"Adrian, huh?" Pete asked. I nodded and smiled. "Aren't you that girl that always tours with bands?"  
  
"Yup, that's me." I chuckled.  
  
"Did you meet Panic! yet?" Joe asked. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they're goofballs. Brendon is hilarious though. I'm excited I get to see them again tomorrow." The boys smiled and continued what they were watching.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning, faced down in the couch. My blue and hot pink hair sprawled everywhere. I stretched and yawned.   
  
"Morning sunshine!!" Pete greeted me. He was waving a spatula in his hand. For some reason that reminded me of my stay with Peirce the Veil. I thought about Vic and What's-her-face. hoped they were doing well.  
  
Patrick decided to get up and get dressed. he brushed his hair, and put on his fedora, which was so fuzzy looking in person... I wanted to wear it.  
  
"I'm gonna go out... sign some stuff, meet some fans..." Patrick said. He didn't look at any of us. "Adrian, do you think you could come with me? So I don't get lost?"   
  
"Sure. No problem." I smiled. "Do you have a spare brush or something? My hair's a mess." Pete tossed a little comb, still sealed in a plastic, bag at me.  
  
"Oh, thanks" I giggled. I didn't really expect that, however, I wasn't the least bit surprised.   
  
I took a minute to get changed. Got my pink FOB make shift belly shirt on, my skinny jeans, and my favorite heeled knee high boots.  My hair I combed back into a pony tail and curled the ends. My make-up was still in decent shape from yesterday, So I didn't waste my time at the moment.  
  
Patrick and I stepped out of the bus. A bunch of girls were watching from across the lot. You were there, dressed in a fedora that looked just like Patrick's, and a FOB T-shirt that looked just a little too big for you.   
  
"OH MY GOD THERE HE IS." I heard you shout from across the lot. The rest of the girls basically coward behind you and pointed at me and Patrick. He flashed a smile at you and your friends and waved. A red haired girl behind you fainted.  
  
"Oh my god!" Patrick said as he jogged over. I ran right behind him. You instantly got wide eyed, then noticed your friend had jumped ship. "Is she okay?!"  
  
You stumbled over your words... no one expected anything like this to happened. You couldn't seem to tell if you were excited, or terrified... maybe a combination of both. A blonde girl was shouting for her mom. You did the responsible thing and called 911. Patrick sat next to the girl and waited. I sighed.   
  
The girl regained consciousness before the medics arrived. You took a deep breath of relief when she opened her eyes. "Thank god you're okay." You said and knelt down to hug her. I smiled.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You fainted after Patrick here waved 'hi' to you, and hit your head on the ground." I explained. The venue doctor walking up just after I finished speaking.  
  
"Everything alright here?" He asked. I explained that your friend should probably be examined for a concussion, just in case. Everyone agreed, and he went through with the tests.  
  
The entire time this went on Patrick had his eyes on you. I've seen this look before. I'd know it anywhere. He was stricken by you. I smiled.   
  
After the doctor was done with his examination, he announced that she was just fine. While she might have some slight bruising, there was no concussion. You hugged your friend, and I walked over to Patrick.  
  
"Psst... you should totally ask her to come backstage." He blushed.  
  
"And why would I do that?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Because you like her? Duh?" I chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. He looked back over to you. I shrugged. "Hey, I mean, It's totally up to you. But there's no harm in asking..." I walked away towards the door, my boots clicking very loud on the concrete.  
  
I stood by the door, watching you talk to him. I guess he took my advice, because I heard your squeal all the way over here. You hugged him and followed him over to us. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
Pete and the boys were already inside. I guess they weren't paying attention to the ordeal that unfolded across the parking lot and just went inside to get ready. Each of them were doing their pre show ritual. You followed me and Patrick inside to the prep room, and up to someone who worked for the venue. You were practically floating on your tippy toes.  
  
"Excuse me? Sir?" Patrick said. "Could you get a backstage pass for this beautiful young lady?"  
  
You blushed, but stood in a more... empowering stance? I guess is a way to put it... I don't know.  
You crossed your arms. "And for my friends?" You said.  
  
Damn. You go girl!   
  
Patrick chuckled. "And her 4 friends too?"  
  
"sure. Have them wait out by the entrance doors. We'll get it to them."  
  
"I'll be with them. Just look for the chick with the blue and pink hair." I said pointing to my scalp. The guy chuckled, agreed, and took off. You looked like you wanted to defy gravity and jump straight to the moon. Made me think of how I used to feel like that when I first started touring with bands.  
  
I walked away to the front door... I winked at Patrick as I left. He deserved happiness... you seemed like the type of girl to make him happy. Call it intuition, or whatever. I just somehow knew. Hope to god he knew too... or else that'd be preeeeetty awkward.   
  
~~~  
  
You walked over to the rest of your girls and me, face redder than a cooked lobster.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Why's your face red?"  
  
You got bombarded with questions, but I knew the answer to them all. You were with Patrick. He told you he thought you were pretty. Based on the way your lips were posed, he either kissed you, or he was about to. And now, here you were, waiting for backstage passes to see your knight in the shining fedora again. I chuckled. You were resistant to share your story though.   
  
John came up again, with 4 passes ready. "Hey Adrian. Here you ladies go!" John handed you yours first. I slipped away secretly as you guys continued to squeal and scream how this was the best day of your life.  
  
~~  
  
I ran into Patrick on the way back to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Hey there prince charming." I winked and nudged him. He blushed.  
  
"Hey Adrian."  
  
"So what happened with you and Madame?" I asked. He blushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"I...uh... well... sh-she said she wanted to know what it was like to kiss a celebrity... So I was about to kiss her when Elisa called." Oh... tough break. "But, she gave me her number.." He held out his arm to show me. You had cute handwriting.  
  
"You gonna call her?" I smiled.  
  
"Maybe... hopefully... probably... I don't know..." He said. "I want to, but... like... I don't know. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Nah man, I know a lot of people who ended up dating or even marrying their fans. Nothing wrong with it. But you should defiantly ask her out." I winked. "Anyway, I gotta go help set up for the show. It starts in an hour you know... You should probably go get ready."  
  
"Right... yeah.... I will.... and Adrian?" He asked, holding my arms to stop me. He looked at me very intensely.   
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Thank you...." He smiled and let go. "I've only known you for like... 32 hours, but you seem really cool and you've helped a lot. So thanks..."  
  
"No problem," I chuckled. We both made our separate ways.  
  
~~~  
  
several months later  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Brent. Can I use your laptop?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," He said. I had been touring with Shinedown for about 3 months now. We've gone some pretty cool places... They're about to prepare to fly across the sea to Paris. I was planning on finding a new band to tour with.  
  
I googled Fall Out Boy in an attempt to make a new playlist for myself. I saw multiple news headlines declaring you and Patrick a new couple as his divorce went through. You both looked so genuinely happy. I smiled to myself. It's nice to know that there are girls out there who get their wishes. I browsed my YouTube playlist some more.


End file.
